Research
Level 2 Global *About Magic (O magii), 12RP *Sacrificial places (Obětiště a chrámy), 18RP Technology *Infantry defences (Ochrana Pěchoty), 9RP, requires Orcs Upgrades *UNT vest (UNT vesta), 12RP, requires Infantry Defences Races and Units *Orcs (Orkové), 6RP *Wolves (Vlci), 6RP *Magotar, 12RP *Ka-Orcs (Ka-orkové), 9RP *Wolf riders (Vlčí jezdci), 9RP *Arrow-throwers (Šípomety), 6RP Level 3 Global *Where lies OS (Kde leží OS), 18RP *Veiled (Zahalení), 12RP Technology *Diesel engines 1 (Vznětové motory 1), 12RP *Turbine engines 1 (Turbin. motory 1), 12RP *Compact Defense (Celistvá ochrana), 15RP Upgrades *AD 320, 18RP, requires Diesel engines 1 *KTU 3001, 18RP, requires Turbine engines 1 *Enhanced Armour (Zesilněný pancíř), 15RP, requires Ballista Races and units *Flame-throwers (Plamenometčíci), 24RP, requires Undead *Undead (Nemrtví), 15RP *Harpy (Harpyje), 11RP *Ballista (Balista), 9RP *Dark Elves (Temní Elfové), 12RP Level 4 Global *Portals and pent. (Portály a pentagramy), 15RP Technology *New guns tech. 1 (Nová technologie děla 1), 12RP *New guns tech. 2 (Nová technologie děla 2), 15RP, requires New guns tech.1 *Diesel engines 2 (Vznětové motory 2), 15RP *Turbine engines 2 (Turbinové motory 2), 15RP *Electromagnetic weapons (Elektromag. zbraně), 18RP *Miniaturisation (Miniaturizace), 12RP, requires Electromagnetic weapons *Infantry Weaponry (Pěchotní výzbroj), 12RP, requires Miniaturisation Upgrades *Bear 130, 21RP, requires New guns tech. 1 *Nordia, 24RP, requires New guns tech. 2 *BW 160, 18RP, requires Diesel engines 2 *Composite Armour (Vrstvený pancíř), 12RP *Evadit, 15RP, requires Dark Elfs *Tyrian, 27RP, requires Miniaturisation *Shockcandle (Šok systém), 18RP, requires Infantry Weaponry Races and units *Elmag 1, 36RP, requires Tyrian *Golem, 12RP *Mri, 12RP *Mechanical Tower (Mechanická věž), 9RP *Arachnoids (Arachnoidi), 21RP, Czech version only? (English version has these at Level 6) Level 5 Global *Well (Studna), 24RP *Other side combat study (Bojový výzkum OS), 24RP, Czech version only *Paranormal phenomena, 18RP, requires Well, English version Technology *New guns technology 3 (Nová tech. děla 3), 18RP, requires New guns technology 2 *Light weapon systems (Lehké zbrojní systémy), 15RP *Towerless technology (Bezvěžová technologie), 15RP *Archotral, 12RP, requires Baloon and Unknown materials *Unknown materials (Neznámé materiály), 15RP, requires Well *Laser weapons (Laserové zbraně), 18RP *Artificial intelligence (Umělá inteligence), 18RP Upgrades *Fargun, 18RP, requires New guns technology 3 *LST 4001, 21RP, requires Turbine engines 2 *Tanarit, 27RP, requires Unknown Materials, Mechanical Tower Races and units *M132, 21RP, requires Undead *Paranormal infantry, 39RP, requires Paranormal phenomena (English) or Other side combat study (Czech) *Laser-Strahler, 30RP, requires Laster weapons *UDES, 27RP, requires Towerless technology *Ghosts (Duchové), 15RP *Baloon (Balón), 12RP *Hell riders (Pekelná jízda), 18RP *Nekromant, 18RP *Wizard, 21RP Level 6 Global *Enemy hierarchy (Hierarchie OS), 18RP Technology *Archotral engine (Archotralový motor), 21RP *Archot. ammunition (Archotralová munice), 21RP *Opt. and targ. syst. (Opt. a naváz. systémy), 15RP, requires Laser-Strahler *Internal comm. systems (Interní kom. systémy), 15RP Upgrades *Andurital, 60RP, requires Tanarit *T2001 - Kaboom, 30RP, requires Archotral engine *Trantor, 27RP, requires Archot. ammunition and Fargun Races and units *Hi-tech infantry (Hi-tech pěchota), 45RP, requires Opt. and targ. syst., Internal comm. systems, Artificial intelligence and Light weapon systems *Elmag 2, 39RP *War Orcs (Váleční Orkové), 15RP *Antitank Orcs (Protitankoví Orkové), 15RP *Kamikaze Birds (Kamikaze ptáci), 18RP *Mechanical Mammoth (Mechanický mamut), 18RP *Sonic Cannon (Zvuková Trouba), 18RP *Dragon (Drak), 24RP *Conjurer, 21RP Level 7 Global *The Gate Masters (Vládci Bran), 24RP *Gate, 33RP Technology *Jet engines (Raketové motory), 27RP Upgrades *T3000A - Bullet, 39RP *Dragon Armour (Dračí pancíř), 36RP *Cobra, 21RP Races and Units *Mobile Infantry, 72RP, requires Rocket Engines and High-Tech Infantry *Demon (Démon), 30RP *Knights of the Order of Death (Rytíři řádu smrti), 30RP *Elven Masters (Elfí mistři), 27RP *Fortress of Fear (Pevnost strachu), 33RP Level 8 Global *Beyond the gate?, 33 RP, requires Gate *Karadan-KA, 36 RP *Frescos (Fresky), 30 RP *Opening of the gate, 66 RP, requires Beyond the gate? and Karadan-KA *Curse of the Titans (Prokletí Titánů), 33 RP, requires Frescos *Dark Swords of the Gods (Temnomeče Bohů), 42 RP, requires Frescos Races and units *Destructor (Destruktor), 90 RP *Magician (Mág), 30 RP *Black angels (Černí andělé), 33 RP Level 9 Global *Mountain Key 1 (Klíč k pohoří 1), 48 RP, must visit West key area *Mountain Key 2 (Klíč k pohoří 2), 48 RP, must visit East key area Upgrades *Whispering Gun, 57 RP *Terminator, 66 RP, requires Whispering Gun Races and units *Breorn, 39 RP *Slizoid, 30 RP *Predator, 40 RP